Bleeding Love
by BlueAngel07
Summary: This is about a year after Edward had left Bella to protect her. She has a secret hidden deep inside of her that she doesn’t even know about. What happens when it surfaces? BellaxEdward
1. Memories

AN: This is about a year after Edward had left Bella to protect her. She has a secret hidden deep inside of her that she doesn't even know about. What happens when it surfaces?

Chapter One 'Memories'

Bella had been living without Edward for a year now and it seemed to have gotten easier. True she loved him and she always will but she had to go on. But she knew deep down there was no one else for her. It was like they were connected for life even if they were apart. Jacob had become one of her good friends and that's all it was every going to be. Jacob had excepted it and took her friendship. Bella was walking into his house when she found her father on the ground dead. "DAD!!" Bella said running over to him.

"Bella," a voice said causing her to stand up and see a young girl. She was in a black cloack, a symbol on her forehead and bright red hair. "Calm down," she said.

"Did you kill my father?" Bella asked picking up a vase and she smirked. The girl waved her hand and sent it flying out of her hand. "What the hell?" She asked backing into the couch.

"You'll understand in a minute," the girl said placing her hand to her head. Bella closed her eyes as flashes of memory came into her mind. Some good, some bad, and some really bad.

"Sarah," Bella said looking up at her and she removed her hand. "What happened?" She asked looking around and remembering their last coversation a year ago.

The truth was Bella wasn't seveteen she was a hundred a fourty-two just looked the age of seventeen. Not only vampiers could live forever but so could witches with the right spell. They had to preform it every decade but it was worth it to keep their youth. "Charlie has been killed," Sarah said.

"By who?" Bella asked looking up at her and she looked down.

"Boacus," Sarah said causing her eyes to widen and remembering her past battle with him. They managed to catch him in time because he was caught on their radar.

"How did he get past the bars?" Bella asked looking down at Charlie.

"We don't know," Bella said shrugging her shoulder. "We think maybe he got help," she said.

"Oh great," Bella said running her hands through her hair. "We got to clean this place," she said causing her to nod her head.

They used their magic to make everything come back together that was broken. Then disposed of her pretend father's body by sending it to the coven. Bella sat down at the table and Sarah sat down. "I am so sorry I had to wake you," she said. "But I was desperate," she said.

"No you did the right thing," Bella said clasping her hand. "But I can never take my memory back again because I have to much that I want to remember now," she said softly.

"Like that vampire," Sarah said with a smile on her face and Bella looked at her in shock. "I was watching you and he loves you very much," she said.

"Not much since he left me," Bella said in a stern voice and Sarah cocked her head. "I know I can't say anything but still it hurt," she said firmly.

"Yeah I am sure it did," Sarah said softly. "I should know," she said looking at her sister.

"I am so sorry I left you sister," Bella said holding her hand tightly. "If I knew it would have caused you this much pain I would have never done it," she said firmly.

"I know sweetie," Sarah said. "But you were in pain I would do it all over again," she said smiling.

"Enough of the memories," Bella said standing up. "Its time to fight," she said. "Again," she said rolling her eyes getting real tired of this.

"We got to find a way to make him stay locked in," Sarah said causing her to nod. "Our family didn't fight generations just to let him keep escaping," she said firmly.

Sarah looked over at the floor and appeared to be in deep thought. "What?" Bella asked causing her to look up in horror.

"They got to the wolves in La Push," Sarah said causing her heart to race. Jacob, Billy, Quil, all of them couldn't be gone.

"Lets go," Bella said snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"Let's hope she is not rusted," Sarah said snapping her fingers and disappearing.


	2. Suprise, Suprise

Chapter Two 'Suprises, Surprise'

They went into the house she had spent more of her summer in with the wolves. She lowered down to his level and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god," Bella said looking down at a mangled Jacob. "No," she said letting a tear slide down her face. It was like all those years ago with the first battle she saw as a child.

"We have to get to the coven," Sarah said gripping her shoulder causing her to nod.

"Clean this up first," Bella said firmly. "They shouldn't be left like that," she said firmly.

"Okay," Sarah said causing Simon to rush over to them. "What is it Simon?" He asked seeing the panic on his face.

"They are heading for the Volutri," Simon said causing Bella's heart to race. She remember Edward talking about them once. They were like the vampire police.

"We got to get to them," Bella said in a firm voice and snapped her fingers. Edward had been staying in the same town the Volutir stayed in with the rest of his family.

It was hard for him day by day because he is without his true love, Bella Swan. He wondered if she ever thought of him and if she still loved him. Alice couldn't read her anymore because she had closed herself off from everyone in his family. "EDWARD!!" Alice yelled running over to him.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle said standing up and she looked at everyone.

"Its Bella and some demon," Alice said. "They are both headed here but not together," she said with panic on her face.

"What demon?" Aro asked looking over at her.

"I don't know he's an ugly one though," Alice said. "And powerful," she said softly.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"There something different about her," Alice said softly. "But she still not letting me in," she said causing them to all exchange looks. Then a loud crash came through the windows and doors.

A red demon came through the door with many of his other demons behind them. "GET OUT!!!" Aro yelled but was just through to the side.

That shocked all of them because he was one of the strongest vampires in the world. They all got in a fighting stance and prepared for a fight. A fight that they were not prepared to win. All of a sudden the door came flying open again and the red demon shot a glare back.

"You," Bocus said in a growl.

"Yeah me," Bella said using all her powers to throw him into the wall. The witches and warlocks behind her tossed the demons around the room one by one.

Edward looked over at her in shock as well as the rest of his family. "Bella!" Edward yelled seeing the demon coming up behind her and he rushed over tackling it.

Bella looked over at Edward in shock and Bocus screamed out hurting their ears. The demons ran out of the doors and flew through the windows. They all looked around at one another. "Bella," Alice said in a soft voice and ran into her arms.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked looking at her and she nodded her head.

"You are a witch?" Alice asked looking at her in shock and she nodded her head.

"We all our," Bella said looking back at them. "And there is a big problem headed our way," she said in a firm voice and Alec slightly laughed at her.

"Nothing we can't handle," Alec said causing her to glare at him.

"This isn't time for games," Bella said. "This demon is stronger than all of us combined I barely held him back and he will come with more and more each day," she said firmly. "He won't stop until all of the earth is destoryed," she said firmly.

"Who is he?" Carlisle asked causing her to look at them.

"Get everyone together," Bella said. "And meet me in the forest," she said about to head out of the room. Sarah stopped her causing her to turn around and she let it dawn on her.

Bella raised her hands along with Sarah placing everything in the room back together. "Sorry for the mess," Sarah said following her sister Bella out of the building.

"Did you know she was a witch?" Alec asked glaring over at the Cullen family.

"No," Esme said glaring back at him. "We had no idea," she said softly.

"I don't even think she had an idea," Alice said. "She is really confused," she said softly.

"Well lets get going," Aro said. "And Edward you are right she is a spite fire," he said slightly laughing.

Edward was torn between anger for her and his love for her. How could she not tell him? But God did he miss her so much. The way she felt, the way she touched him, the way she smelt. Maybe they could get a chance a true happiness. If they survived whatever seemed to terrified her.


	3. Decision

Chapter Three 'Decisions'

Sarah, Simon, and Bella all waited for the vampiers to join them in the woods. Other witches and warlocks surronded them as they waited. "They aren't going to show," Simon said softly.

"Here we are," Aro said coming through the woods and Bella stood up from the stone. "What is all this about?" He asked causing her to take whole of her sister's hand and a few of the other witches.

They closed their eyes connecting with nature and then began to recite a chant. "Ma to ray nak me bena la de a," they all said in unisons when a scene set before them.

It was children screaming for their lives with men and women fighting to save them. "This was the first battle with Bocus," Bella said looking at the children being killed.

"They managed to destory them but lost many," Sarah said with tears in her eyes. "This was the second one," she said when a visual of a scene coming almost identical to the second but modern.

They showered a third, fourth and then a fifth that involved Bella. "This was when me and my sister were just in our teens," Bella began. "We had to protect the young ones and the same thing happen but this time we made it stick," she said with anger in her eyes.

"What happened then?" Carlisle asked causing everyone to look at us.

"Someone let him out," Bella said firmly. "Someone that knows our spells," she said. "We either had a very smart vampire or wearwolf or a very stupid witch or warlock," she said becoming angry.

"Why call us now?" Aro asked placing his hands at his side.

"Because they can't handle it," Alec said snickering and he began to choke.

"What are you doing?" Sulpicia said in horror.

"Eric that is enough!" Bella yelled out causing him to come behind the trees.

"You never let me have any fun," Eric said coming over to her. "Nice to see you Bella," he said looking her up and down causing Edward's fist to clench.

"Look if you don't want to help," Bella said looking at all of them. "I completely understand but he is going to come after everyone and he already has an army built with this outside help we might not be able to stop it on our own this time," she said.

"We'll give you time to think," Sarah said placing her hands behind her back.

"Use this," Bella said tossing a charm at them. "Swing it when you are ready to anwser," she said before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Aro looked at his clan and knew that it was time to make their decicion. "Let's go," he said.

They sat around the table all looking at one another. "I don't understand why they are here?" Alec asked glaring over at the Cullens.

"That is enough Alec," Aro said. "They have as much stake in this as we do," he said.

"I think we should fight," Edward said really having alterior motives.

"You just want to protect that bitch of yours," Alec said glaring at him with a growl. Edward growl back at him for calling his Bella such a horrible name.

"Edward!" Carlisle said sternly.

"Alec leave now!" Aro said causing him to stomp out of the room. "Sorry for his behaviour," he said softly. "Now back to the topic at hand," he said. "Do we stay or fight?" He asked.

"FIGHT!!" All of them said in uisons because this was there world too. "Let's call them," he said standing up and swinging the medaline.

Bella, Sarah, Eric, and Simon appeared in front of them out of thin air. "Well?" Bella asked.

"We will do it," Aro said softly.

"We thank you," Sarah said with a soft smile.

"Sarah go get the others," Bella said. "We have much to discuss," she said causing her to nod. "Simon go with my sister," she said firmly.

"Yes Bella," Simon said slightly bowing to her and they both disappeared. They all waited around for the others to arrived.

"Sister," Edward said causing her to close her eyes.

"Yeah," Bella said turning around. "For the past a hundred and forty years," she said firmly.

"Wow," Edward said looking down. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Now is not the time," Bella said walking away form him and he grabbed her arm.

"Make the time," Edward said just as he was slammed into the wall.

"She told you to back off," Eric said coming over to him.

"Eric let him go," Bella said with fear in her eyes because she knew Eric could kill him. "I am fine," she said causing him to let go his hold on Edward.

Edward rubbed his throat and she walked over to him. "I am fine," he said walking away with his pride stomped out and she glared at Eric.

"Oh please," Eric said. "Don't tell me you still care?" He asked.

"What I care is none of your concern," Bella said just as the rest of her coven began to appear. "Now lets get back to work," she said firmly.


	4. Explanation

Chapter Four 'Explanation'

They all gathered around the table while Bella and the others explained everything. Aro seemed to get the jist got it. Boacus is one of the most powerful demons in the world, they have been fighting him for centuries and now hes out more powerful and pissed them every. "Its going to be a hard battle I suggest you take any littles ones you have and stashed them some where," Bella said firmly.

"I will take care of that," Scapulic said standing up and heading out of the room.

"When will he attacked?" Aro asked causing her to sigh.

"He's been hurt," Bella said. "Maybe a few days," he said. "But that's not for sure so we need to be prepared tonight," she said firmly. "My coven is already working on spells as we speak," she said.

"What do we need to do?" Jane asked causing her to sigh.

"Whatever you can," Bella said softly. "We have to get him to that gate of hell and then I have thought that far ahead," she said firmly.

"Who is in charge?" Aro asked wanting to know his place in this war.

"Well we are," Eric said smirking. "I mean its not like you can be a match," he began causing Bella to snap her fingers sealing his mouth shut. Everyone began to laugh including some vampires.

"Excuse him," Bella said. "He speak without thinking," she said.

"He thinks?" Simon asked causing her to laugh.

"What he is trying to say," Bella said looking straight in this eyes. "Don't double cross me I don't care who leads but if I sense something fishy and I wil before you actually think it I will take you out in one fell swoop," she said firmly.

"The same goes for you," Aro said causing her to nod her head.

"Glad we have an understanding," Bella said softly. "I got to take care of few things," she said standing up from the chair. "But my people will be here securing your home," she said walking out.

Edward started to follow her along with the rest of the Cullen family. "BELLA!!" Edward yelled causing her to turn around.

"Now its not them time" Bella said causing them to sigh.

"When will the time be?" Rosalie asked glaring at her.

"Tonight," Bella said firmly. "I promise," she said looking into his eyes. After that she snapped her fingers and disappeaed right in front of them.

"That is going to make her a lot harder to catch up with Edward," Jasper said jokingly and Edward just glared back at him.

Later that night the Cullen's were all gathered in the house they were occupying. Bella appeared out of no where causing Jasper to jump. She started laughing feeling some sort of payback for all the times they had snuck up on her. "Everyone!" Jasper yelled. "Bella is here," he said glaring at her.

"Sorry," Bella said still laughing a little.

"What is so funny?" Alice asked causing her to look over at him.

"Payback for all the times I snuck up on her I guess," Jasper said with a smile. "Well," he said sitting down on the chair. "What is going on?" He asked causing them all to sit down.

"First I will start with my age," Bella said. "I am a hundred and forty two," she said. "I have been a witch from brith my mother was witch and her mother before that and so on," she said firmly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlisl asked causing her to sigh.

"The thing is I couldn't tell you," Bella said softly. "Because I didn't know I had Sarah my sister erase my memory after that last battle we lost our brother and father and mother I just couldn't do it," she said looking down. "I guess that makes me weak," she said.

"No it doesn't," Alice said gripping her hand and smiled smiled.

"I missed you all so much," Bella said with a smile on her face and Esme came over to her.

"We've missed you," Esme said hugging her close.

"You made our lives very fullfilling," Carlisle said with a smile on her face.

"What about your dad?" Emmett asked causing her to sigh.

"Charlie," Bella said causing him to nod. "He wasn't my dad he was a warlock sent to watch over me to make sure no side effects came about the same with Renee and Phil," she said. "But they have all been killed by Boacus," she said softly.

"Why did she take you out of your spell now?" Rosalie asked causing her to sigh.

"This time its bad," Bella said. "They have already killed Jacob, Billy, all of his family murdered," she said with tears in her eyes. "And his army is by the thousands," she replied. "Most of them of our kinds," she said causing them to look in shock and she got in a trance. "I am coming," she said to herself.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"My sister's calling me," Bella said. "I forgot to release Eric," she said slightly laughing.

"Hey Bella," Esme said softly. "What about your father I mean your real one?" She asked. "Was he a warlock too?" She asked causing her to look at them.

"No," Bella said. "He was a vampire," she said before snapping her fingers and disappearing. Edward felt a certain kind of happiness when he said that.

All of them exchanged looks and then looked at the expression on Edward. They hoped he wasn't getting his hopes up.


	5. Private Conversation

Chapter Five 'Private Conversation'

Bella had sat out by the lake near the compound the Volutri occupied. She had him on her mind since the minuted they locked eyes with each other. He was still so perfect. Edward came up behind her and she smiled to herself. "I knew you'd come," Bella said causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"I don't like this," Edwad said causing her to stand. "Now I can't sneak up on you," he said with a smirk on his face. "I've missed you," he said causing her to walk closer to him.

"I've missed you," Bella said. "Why did you leave me?" She asked with hurt in her eyes.

"To protect you," Edward said holding her hands. "And all those things I said I didn't mean them all I wanted to do was take you in my arms," he said causing her to nod.

"I was still in danger," Bella said softly and he nodded his head.

"But not beause of me," Edward said causing her to smirk.

"You must be glad to know that I can take care of myself," Bella said walking past him and he grabbed her arm turning her around.

"Yes," Edward said placing their faces only centimeters from each other.

"What makes you think I want you back?" Bella asked causing him to touch her face. She closed her eyes and bit her lip feeling his touch again.

"That," Edward said going to place his lips against hers.

"Bella," Eric said causing them both to turn around. "We need to talk," he said sternly.

"I'll see you later," Bella said squeezing his hand and he nodded his head. "What?" She asked going into the woods with Eric and he stopped her.

"What are you doing with him?" Eric asked. "He is a vampire," he said.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Bella said. "What is this really about?" She asked.

"What about us?" Eric asked causing her to sigh.

"First of all there was never an us," Bella said sternly. "That was all in your mind," she said. "I am sorry but we can't be," she said starting to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

Bella slammed him up against a tree and come up to him. "Never," she began "Put your hands on me understand," she said. "Because I can kill you," she said before letting him go and then leaving.

Edward smiled down at the woman he came to love over the year. She walked back to her coven and went back to work securing the location. "Well," Sarah said looking at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"How is he?" Sarah asked causing her to snicker.

"Fine," Bella said firmly.

"He still loves you," Sarah said. "And you still love him," she said.

"You want me to seal your mouth shut?" Bella asked causing her to raise her hands. "I am tired night sister," she said heading into the woods to find a nice spot.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked causing her to smile.

"It's a nice night," Bella said pointing her finger to the front of the tree. A king side bed appeared with red silk sheets and plush pillows that matched.

"Wow," Edward said amazed.

"I know I am amazing," Bella said getting into the bed after removing her jacket.

"Yes you are," Edward said about to turn to leave.

"Wait," Bella said causing him to turn back. "Lay with me," she said softly. Edward smiled over at her removing his jacket, his shoes and then crawled into the bed with her.

"You smell so good," Edward said into her ear. "I am never letting you go," he said holding her tight.

"I never want you too," Bella said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Edward watched her sleep that night and knew they were about to face more than their love.


	6. Battle Lost

Chapter Six 'Battle Lost'

Bella and Edward were sitting in the corner of the meeting room. "Last night was amazing," he said running his hand along her neck. "I've missed being next to you watching you sleep," he said.

"Me too," Bella said leaning against him. "But we still have a big fight ahead of us," she said turning to face him and touching his face. "And if I don't make it," she said.

"Stop," Edward said firmly. "You will," he said softly. "You are a strong woman," he said.

"You have so much faith in me," Bella said softly. "Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I know you," Edward said with a smile on his face and the kissed her softly. Sarah came running over to them with painic on her face.

"BELLA!!" Sarah yelled.

"What is it?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"They are coming," Sarah said causing her to stand up.

"Everyone get ready for it," Bella said looking over at all of them. "They are on their way," she said in a firm voice. "Sarah go to the children with Simon protect them with your life," she said firmly.

"Be safe sister," Sarah said hugging her close and she hugged her back.

"Let's go," Eric shouted holding his dagger and they headed out the door. They saw the demons, vampires, evil witches and warlocks, and Boacus himself.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Boacus yelled. "ALL OF YOU!!" He yelled out again.

"Bring it on," Bella said causing Edward to turn her for a split second. He pulled her into a deep kiss and rested her forehead against hers. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Edward said before they both turned back. Then it was like a bolt of lighting when they all clashed together. Fighting for what seemed like an eternity.

"EVERYONE RETREAT!!" Aro yelled tossing one of the demons to the ground. Bella went to Alice to help her as she got cornered by two vampires.

"Get the hell away from her," Bella said sending them flying into a pit of fire. "Are you okay?" She asked causing him to nod and she was grabbed by the hair.

It was Boacus. He threw her into a wall and slammed his fist into her stomach. "BELLA!" Alice screamed out and Edward turned from a fight he was in.

"BELLA!!" Edward said running into him and slamming him into a wall.

"Let's go," Alice said helping her off the ground and they went running. They got to a hidden compound near the Voltera and the families were reunited.

"How many did we lose?" Bella asked cleaning the cut on her body.

"Not many," Eric said looking at her. "I can't believe these vamps are not devouring us," he said looking around causing her to sigh.

"I put a spell on them," Bella said taking a deep breath and he placed his hands on her hips. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Sit," Eric said causing her to sit down and he began cleaning her wounds.

"Bella," Edward said coming over.

"Oh my god," Bella said hugging him close. "Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"Not much," Edward said. "How are you?" He asked. "And why?" He asked wondering why he wasn;t attacking her right now.

"Spell," Bella said simply.

"What now?" Alec asked coming over with some medicine for her.

"We regroup and plan something different," Bella said causing them all to nod. She knew exactly what she had to do but Edward is not going to like it.


	7. Somethings Wrong

Chapter Seven 'Somethings Wrong'

Bella and the others had been keeping a low profile until they were able to regroup. Edward and Bella had been becoming more closer at time went on. "I want to ask you something," he said. "I know this seems morbid about doing it here," he said pulling out a ring.

"Where did you get that?" Bella asked sitting up.

"From my mother," Edward said. "She gave it to me before she died and I want you to have it I want you to be my wife," he said causing her to touch his face.

"If we get out of here," Bella said. "I will glady be your wife for the rest of our lives," she said causing him to slip the ring on her finger and they kissed one another.

Eric watched them from afar and could hear everything. He charged out heading into the woods and meeting up with Boacus. "Where are they?" He asked causing him to turn around.

"I want something for this," Eric said sternly causing him to smile.

"Name your price," Boacus said with a smirk knowing that he wasn't going to come through.

"I want you to leave Bella alive for me," Eric said. "Once that Edward is killed," he said glaring.

"Fine," Boacus said laughing.

"They are five miles up," Eric said. "Come at night," he said firmly.

"When else would I come?" Boacus asked with a smirk and Eric walked away from him. Bella was getting everything ready when the girls came over to her.

"Do you got the spells?" Sarah asked causing her to nod.

"Oh my god," Alice said seeing the ring on her finger.

"Bella," Esme said hugging her close.

"I was going to tell you guys once this was all over," Bella said with a smile. "He proposed and I said yes we will get married once this is all over," she said smiling.

"I am so happy for you," Rosalie said hugging her close and then a crash came.

"Get everyone together," Bella said looking around at all of them. Simon watched as Eric came through the window and knew something was up.

"Bella," Simon said running over to him.

"What is it?" Bella asked getting her things together with Edward help.

"Its Eric," Simon said looking back at him. "He came in from the outside," he said causing her to look back at him with her eyebrow arched.

"Look we will deal with that later," Bella said. "Get the kids out of here," she said firmly.

"ATTACK!!" Aro shouted just as the demons came into the room. Edward was about to go to fight and she pulled him back to her.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at Bella.

"Kiss me," Bella said huskily and he pulled her into a kiss. "I love you," she said firmly.

"I love you too," Edward said in a firm voice and then went back to fighting.

Bella looked back over at Eric knowing something was wrong. But now was not the time to deal with it.


	8. Broken Heart

Chapter Eight 'Broken Heart'

Sarah had watched Eric from the shelter they had set up for the children. He was barely fighting and she could sense something was off. "I'll be back," she said to Simon.

"Bella told us to stay here," Simon said grabbing her arm.

"I will be back," Sarah said kissing him softly and then heading out.

"She'll be fine I am sure," Sulpicia said gripping his shoulder and he sighed deeply. Eric was hidden away amongst the trees knowing no one would bother him.

Sarah stepped behind him with anger and confusion in her eyes. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked causing him to turn around.

"I just needed a rest," Eric said in a low voice and she walked out.

"I have been watching you this whole time," Sarah said. "Simon saw you come in from the outside," she said stepping closer to him. "Why were you out there?" She asked.

"Just checking the perimeter," Eric said in a soft voice and pulled out his dagger.

"I am going to talk to Bella," Sarah said. "I don't know what is going on here but it isn't good," she said firmly before turning around.

Eric wrapped his arm around her neck when he stabbed her in the back. "NO!!" Simon yelled out sending out bolts of lighting against him.

Eric went running through the woods as Simon went running back over to him. "Simon," Sarah said looking up at him. "Tell my sister I love her," she said.

"No you tell her," Simon said hearing a silence. It look liked the battle had stopped. Sarah closed her eyes and he began to cry. "No my Sarah," he said softly.

Bella looked around the room seeing the casualties this time had been a lot less. Simon came walking through the door with Sarah in his arms. "Sarah," she said in a panic.

"Eric killed her," Simon said sitting her down on the bench.

"No," Bella said with tears in her eyes. "Sarah," she said crying. "NO!!" She screamed out in anger.

The vampires, witches, and warlocks watched in a mixture of horror and pity. Bella wrapped her sister in a cloth and set her necklace down on her body. Edward came to her wrapping his arms around her waist and she closed her eyes. "Hey," he said softly.

"When this is over," Bella said. "I am going to find him and I am going to kill him," she said with hate in her heart. "My sister," she said sobbing and he turned her into his arms.

"I know," Edward said stroking her back. "I am so sorry," she said softly.

Bella stood in front of everyone and they waited for her to talk. "I am tired of losing people," she said softly. "We end this tomorrow night," she said. "I want you all to follow me near the pit," she said.

"Where is the pit?" Jane asked causing her to sigh.

"It's in North of Africa," Bella said softly. "There is a small volcano dormant," she said. "We toss him in and seal it shut with different spells," she said. "I will be performing those spells alone," she said.

"No," Simon said standing up. "They could kill you," he said.

"If I don't do it he is going to kill all of us," Bella said. "This isn't a discussion," she said.

"We'll follow you Bella," Aro said bowing slightly to her and she nodded her head.

"Get some rest," Bella said softly. "We head out tomorrow," she said softly. Bella was resting on the small bed she had made for herself in a separate room.

Edward walked into the room catching her look at the ring he had given her. She smiled up at him and he sat down with her. "That looks beautiful on you," he said.

"I want you to do something for me," Bella said looking at the ring. "If I don't make it back fall in love again Edward," she said touching his face. "You deserve to be happy," she said.

"I am only going to be happy with you my love," Edward said causing her to tear up. "Don't cry," he said touching her face. "That is for our wedding day," he said causing her to smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" Bella asked softly.

"I think I am the lucky one," Edward said softly. "But there is something else I want to try," he said softly. "Now that I know you can handle it," he said kissing her softly.

Bella and Edward lowered down onto the small make shift bed and made love to each other. It was the best thing Bella had ever experience and if she didn't come back. At least she got to have him. The next morning they had retreated to north of Africa. Bella had to transport all of them at once which wasn't easy for her. "Are you okay?" Aro asked coming over to her.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "I want to thank you," she said.

"We have a lot in common," Aro said. "I don't see the reason vampires and witches were always at war with one another," he said softly.

"War is pointless and waist life," Bella said. "I want you to make a treaty with the witches come to an understanding and make sure Simon is in charge is has the most level head," she said.

"You got it," Aro said. "But you don't think you'll come back," he said softly.

"BELLA!!" Boacus yelled out causing them all to stand up.

"Get ready!" Aro shouted out to his army.

"Bella," Edward said coming over with his family and she kissed him softly. "Come back to me," he said causing her to smile.

"Come back to all of us," Rosalie said causing her to touch her hand.

"Hold his army back," Bella said. "Once I kill him," she said. "The rest of my coven will destroy every single vampire, warlock, witch, or wolf that came against us," she said firmly.

"You got it," Jasper said with his eyes turning black. Bella ran off into the woods with a pack at her side and Boacus flew on after her.

"Let's make Bella proud," Alice said getting into her stance as the army came at them. Bella hide on the mountain side but Boacus grabbed her by the throat.

"Hello bitch," Boacus said throwing her a ways.

"This time you'll never come back up," Bella said firmly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Boacus asked causing her to hold up a medaline. His eyes went wide and she smirked at him.

Boacus lunged after her causing the medaline to knock out of her hands. They began to fight on another and she neared him toward the edge. Edward ripped a vampire in half as a wolf came at him.

"What is taking so long?" Carlisle asked coming back to back with Esme.

"I am sure she is trying her best," Esme said tossing a wolf to the side.

Then all of a sudden an explosion was heard from the top of the mountain. "Get back!" Simon yelled out to all the vampires. "Coven!" He said causing them to come together.

"Ma…a…..tu…ra….pso…..com…..na….da…..bola…..de….NA!!" They all yelled out causing there enemies to burst into flames right before there eyes.

"Is it over?" Emmett asked causing them to look around.

"Bella!!" Edward said taking off running for the mountain. Bella was on the ground with her head bleeding and he rushed over to her. "Bella!" He yelled holding her in his arms.

"What happened?" Simon asked looking down at her.

"She's still breathing," Carlisle said feeling her pulse. "You need to get her to the hospital," he said pulling Edward away so Simon could lift her to the ground.

Edward knew that if he had a heart it would be breaking at that moment. Simon had walked her into the hospital saying he found her on the street. They took her immediately into the hospital as Jane Doe.


	9. Come Back To Me

Chapter Nine 'Come Back to Me'

Bella had still be under a Jane Doe in the hospital in Italy but Edward still managed to sneak through. He had to be near her to talk to her. She need to wake up because they were going to get married. Edward couldn't let her get away from him again. Carlisle came into the room and went to his side.

"They will be checking on her soon," Carlisle said causing him to nod.

"I love you Bella," Edward said kissing her on the forehead. They hurried out of the room and went away just before the doctor's got there.

"I miss her," Alice said running her finger along Jasper's arm.

"I know and she'll be alright," Jasper said. "Just give her time to wake up," he said firmly.

"In the mean time," Aro said standing up. "I am going to do as she asked of me," he said heading over to the gathering of witches and warlocks. "Simon," he said softly.

"Yes," Simon said standing up.

"Bella wish for us to make peace," Aro said causing him to laugh. "What?" He asked.

"Its just Bella that's all," Simon said. "Always trying to make the world a better place," he said looking down at the bracelet that was once on Sarah's wrist.

"Well," Aro said. "She wanted you to be in charge," he said causing him to nod.

"Let's get to it," Simon said causing them all to gather around the table. They were going to make peace not just for them but for all the lives that had been sacrficed today.

+~Bella's Dream+~

Bella was walking through the Cullen's home and heard laughter out back. It was the Cullen's with two small children and she just watched them closely. "MOMMY!!" One of the children replied.

It was a small girl that had her hair but her father's eyes. "Hey," Bella said looking down to her.

"Mommy look," the small girl said pointing out to the yard. It had just snowed and they had been making snow men all morning.

"That is beautiful," Bella said in a soft voice and the girl just smiled at her. Edward walked over to them with a smile on his face and kissed her passionately.

"Hey," Edward said softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach. Bella didn't even noticed the buldge in her stomach. "This will be our third can you believe it," he said smiling.

"No," Bella said smiling. "But I am happy," she said touching his face.

"I love you Bella," Edward said kissing the ring of her left hand. Bella looked at her beautiful diamond in shock. It was like she had always wanted and then she looked at him.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Come on," Edward said helping her out into the yard.

~+End of Dream+!~

"Peace," Aro said extending his hand.

"Peace," Simon said shaking his hand firmly and they all cheered out. "There is still on problem," he said in a low voice.

"What is that?" Aro asked.

"Eric," Simon said. "He must be dealt with," he said firmly.

"And he wil be," Aro said firmly causing Alice to have a vision.

"Oh my god," Alice said as it flashed through her mind.

~+Vision+~

Bella eyes slowly began to flutter open in the hospital bed. "Edward," she said opening her eyes seeing him standing over her. "Eric," she said trying to sit up.

"Its no use," Eric said. "You are still weak," he said causing her to look at him. He was dressed in a doctor uniform and he smiled at her. "You are coming with me," he said softly.

"Never," Bella said shaking her head.

"You won't have a choice," Eric said. "And I will make you love me one way or another," he said looking down at her. "Ma….nu,…ta….na…ru….ka," he said placing his hand on her head.

"Eric," Bella said looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"That is my girl," Eric said. "Now lets get you home and to bed," he said kissing her softly.

~+End of Vision+~

"No," Alice said standing up just as Edward walked into the room. "Edward you must go back to the hospital he is there with her," he said. "He's going to put a spell on her," he said firmly.

"What?" Edward asked. "How soon?" He asked.

"I am not sure," Alice said causing him, Carlisle, and Emmett to rush out of the room. Bella was walking down the hall with Eric holding her hand.

Bella stopped in the middle of the woods and he looked over at her. "What?" Eric asked causing her to punch him across the face.

"Don't ever kiss me again," Bella said glaring at him and he hit her hard. "Ahh," she said falling to the floor and he grabbed her by the hair.

"The spell didn't work," Eric siad. "Why not?" He asked.

"You amature," Bella said laughing. "It only can work if I have even the smallest amout of love for you but I don't," she said. "I hate you," she said causing him to grip her tighter.

"Well to bad," Eric said slamming her against a tree. "I am going to have you one way or another," he said running his hand up her leg.

Eric went flying off her and she turned to look at her coven. "Bella," Edward said coming ot her. "I thought I lost you again," he said touching her face.

"I am fine," Bella said nodding her head and then looked over at Simon. He nodded his head at her and she stepped away from Edward. "You are done for Eric," she said softly.

The witches and warlocks all gathered around him locking hands together. "Na……ma….ta…fla….lu," they said closing her eyes tight. "Na….ru….ka," they finished causing her to scream out in pain.

Eric screamed in pain before disappearing right in front of them. "What happened?" Jasper asked.

"We sent him to be with his good friend Boacus," Bella said. "With no memory of his powers," she said before feeling dizzy and collasping about into Edward's arms.

"Lets take her back," Aro said looking over at him and he carried her bridal style.

"You came back to me," Edward said looking down at her.

"Well I had too," Bella said. "We have a great life to look forward too," she said before closing her eyes and he smiled down at her.


	10. Forever

Chapter Ten 'Forever'

~Nine Months Later~

Bella stood at herself looking in the mirror at the white gown she wore. She couldn't believe that after a hundred and forty year she would be getting married. After all the blood, hate, and war she would fine love with a vampire. Alice came into the room with Rosalie and Esme. "Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "I just wish my sister was here," she said softly.

"She is Bella," Esme said. "In your heart," she said causing her to smile.

"I better not keep my future husband waiting," Bella said wiping her tears away. Alice sat her down for a minute to fix her make up.

"We'll tell them to begin," Rosalie said heading out with Esme. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and took on last breath as a single woman.

Edward stood next to Carsile, Emmett, and Jasper at the alter of the temple. They had decided to get maried in Italy by Aro but with somewhat traditional American vows. The music had begun to play and Edward faced the door. The guards opened the door with Esem, Rosalie and Alice coming through. He then saw his angel. Edward knew if he could breath it would have stopped at that moment.

Everyone stood up as she walked over towards the men she loved. "Hey," Bella said.

"Hello my love," Edward said taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"You all may be seated," Aro said looking at them. "Do you to come here of your own free will?" He asked looking at them.

"We do," Bella and Edward said together.

"You know I have seen this couple go through so much," Aro said. "Not being able to be together because one was thought to be human," he said. "Then seeming to find love in the greatest disater know to our worlds," he said. "And I am so honored to join this union," he said.

"Bella," Aro said. "Repeat after me," he said. "I Bella Swan take you Edward Cullen to be my husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health and for sake all others for," he stopped to think. "All eternity," he said causing them to laugh slightly.

"I Bella Swan," Bella said with tears in her eyes and he wipped them. "Take you Edward Cullen to by my husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for saking all others for all eternity," she said.

"Now you Edward," Aro said. "Repeat after me," he said firmly. "I Edward Cullen take you Bella Swan to be my life to have and tol hold in sickness and in health for saking all others for all eternity," he said.

"I Edward Cullen take you Bella Swan to be my wife to have and told in sickness and in health for saking all others for all enternity," Edward said touching her face.

"The rings," Aro said causing them both to smile and exchanged them. "You may kiss your bride," he said causing Edward to pull her to him.

Everyone around them cheered while the witches let off a few fireworks. Bella laughed over at them and then took her husbands hands. "You ready for the honeymoon?" Edward asked.

"Are you?" Bella asked looking at him seductively and he lifted her up. Everyone cheered as he took off down the forest to head to the hotel room.

"That is my boy," Emmett said causing Rosalie to smack him upside the head.

~Three Months Later~

Bella came running down the stairs of her home and went over to Edward. She pulled him into a kiss and everyone looked in confusion. Then Alice looked in shock and screamed out. "What?" Rosalie asked.

"Congradulation daddy," Bella said holding up a pregnancy stick.

"Oh my god," Edward said looking down at her. "I am going to be a dad," he said firmly. She nodded her head and he grabbed her in his arms.

"Do you want to know?" Alice asked. "If it's a girl or a boy," she said.

"I already know," Bella said remembering the little girl from her dream.

"Really?" Edward asked causing her to nod.

"Do you want to know?" Bella asked causing him to nod. "Well I am going to have a run for my money as your angel," she said causing him to smile.

"A girl," Esme said. "Oh this is great," she said.

"Sarah," Edward said causing her to nod her head.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Sarah Maria," she said. "After my sister and your mother," she said causing him to kiss her softly on the lips.

~Six Months Later~

"AHHH!!" Bella screamed feeling another contraction. "Get her out of me!!" She yelled.

"Its not time," Carlisle said looking down at her.

"Make it time!!" Bella yelled out at him.

"My love," Edward said. "Stay calm," he said stroking her face.

"AHHH!!" Bella yelled. "Shut up," she said glaring at him.

"Okay its time," Carlisle said looking at her. "Push Bella," he said causing her to push. It seemed to last for hours and finally they heard their baby cry.

Edward held the small child in his arms and then handed her to Bella. "Vampire?" He asked.

"We won't know yet," Carlisle said softly. "She said might be more human," he said.

"Welcome to the world my little Sarah," Bella said kissing her forehead. Edward kissing her head lightly and looked down at his daughter. "I love you husband," she said.

"I love you to my wife," Edward said with a smile on his face.

~Seven Years Later~

Bella walked out into the backyard to see the father of her children playing with the kids. Sarah had her hair and her father's eyes but was more human like. Then they had a boy two years after her it looked like Edward through and through. And had his abilities as a vampire. Then she rubbed her stomach and knew she was carring their third child.

"MOMMY!!" Sarah said running to her. "Look," she said handing her the picture.

"Beautiful just like you," Bella said kissing her nose and she ran out to her brother. Edward came over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How is my girl?" Edward asked.

"Alright," Bella said nodding her head. "This is like the dream I had in that coma," she said. "See I had to come back to you," she said touching his face.

"I love you Bella forever," Edward said softly.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Mommy come play with us," Nathan Charles Cullen, their five year old son yelled out. Bella and Edward took each other hands and headed out to the yard.

They were together forever. They had been through so much bleeding a lot of love. But they made it through together. Now it was time to move on with their lives and their famiy.

THE END!!!


End file.
